The invention concerns a lock cylinder, in particular an electronic lock cylinder connectable by a plug connector of a cable.
The term lock cylinder encompasses so-called profile semicylinders, which have a single cylinder core and associated structural components, and which are used especially with doors lockable by means of a key from one side only, e.g., garage doors and lockable equipment covers. Encompassed also are so-called double-lock cylinders with two cylinder cores and offering locking from two sides.
German Patent Document 8,700,375.9 discloses an electronic double-lock cylinder comprising two coaxially rotatable cylinder cores in bores of cylinder sections of its profile housing. The cylinder cores are lockable relative to the profile housing by mechanical tumblers and include a keyway, extending in the direction of the cylinder axis, for a flat key controlling the tumblers. The two cylinder sections of the profile housing are joined by a common root section projecting radially from the cylinder sections, and accommodate a lockable part capable of coupling alternately with the two cylinder cores. In addition to the mechanical locking function of the flat key, means are provided for transmitting control information, e.g., including coding information, between the lock cylinder and the flat key. Specifically, an information detection means responding contactless to control information signals of a control circuit of the flat key is disposed at the profile housing in the region of at least one of the cylinder cores. The information detection means at the profile housing is connected to a control and power-supply circuit disposed with at least some of its circuit components separate from the lock cylinder, i.e., externally, by means of a cable which includes a plug connector. In the known lock cylinder, the plug connector is disposed at the free end of a cable section connected firmly to the lock cylinder by its other end. Thus, the plug connector in a lock cylinder installed in a lock is exposed to possible damage upon installation of the lock cylinder as well as in use.
An inset door lock with an electronic profile lock cylinder is disclosed in European Patent Document EP-A-364,781. A region of the root section of the profile housing located within the door lock in the installed state includes a first plug part, firmly joined with the root section, of a plug connector contacting the electronic lock cylinder. The second plug part of the connector is disposed on a slide within the inset door lock, displaceable by means of a screw. Although the plug connector of the known lock is comparatively well protected within the door lock, it requires relatively extensive structural adaptation of the door lock to the profile cylinder. In particular, extensive precautionary measures are required to align the lock cylinder, disposed in a profile hole of the door lock, relative to the second plug part located on the slide and to avoid damage to the sensitive contacts of the plug parts.